Secrets
by Fan-of-Fandom279
Summary: Abused and broken Clary Fray is at the end of her rope. With the constant threat of her brother looming over her, can she really just be an average girl. Can a golden boy break through her walls, or will she be trapped in her own prison forever? /Clace/
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Ok, so I don't write fanfic a lot, and I've never tried a TMI one before so bear with me. My chapters are usually _really_ short, so I'm trying to make them slightly longer in this Fic. I'm going to be really slow at updating, so again, bear with me. And yeah... I'm not proud of this chapter, coz** **i suck at intros so sorry if it's crap.**

 **So, if you ever have any questions about something in the story, just ask. Anyway, here's the story I guess.**

* * *

'Shit'. That basically summarized Clary's thoughts that morning. The bus had been late, so she was already in a rush. She had forgotten her history book, and so, had to race to her locker, so that she had time her homework done before the bell rang.

Unfortunately, she had woken up late, so she had next to no time to do her makeup properly. She looked like a mess. She pulled her hair down over her face, covering most of her left side. That helped a bit. Then, of course, some idiot had spilt water all over the floor next to the girls lockers, so she had to wait ages to even get her books. It was like someone was playing 'Fortunately, Unfortunately' with her life, but only doing every second line.

She exhaled slowly, as she sunk down to the floor, her back to the wall. She relaxed slightly, and took out her pencils. She started drawing, and allowed herself to get lost in the process.

She startled when she heard the bell. She quickly collected all of her sketching pencil, placing them in their metal case. Checking the timetable on her phone for confirmation, she rushed off to her classroom.

* * *

 **Jace** (3)'

Jace walked up the corridor, attempting to follow a grimy, school map to find the secretary's office. 'Shouldn't it be by the door,' he grumbled silently. Looking down at the flimsy scrap of paper in his hand, he turned right, and banged into someone.

He stepped back as pencils, and a random assortment of objects, clattered to the ground.

"Shit, sorry," he blurted out. He blinked. A girl was staring up at him. She was tiny, barely reaching his shoulders, with bright red hair. He smiled apologetically. For a second, she stared at him expressionless, before her look turned to a glare and she rolled her eyes, kneeling down to gather her things. He crouched down to help.

"Sorry," he repeated. He took a breath. "I'm Jace, by the way."  
He smiled.  
She didn't.

...

As the lunch bell rang, Jace followed Isabelle, and Jordan (he was on the football team. They had started talking during English) to a bench outside. The sun was shining down relentlessly. Jordan started to talk about a band he was in. Jace fazed out, after about ten seconds, when he saw the red-haired girl sitting at the top of the slope, next to a brown-haired boy.

She sat at the willow tree, drawing in a sketchbook. Her red hair covered half her face, like a waterfall, and rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a completely plain, blue, long-sleeved top and black jeans. She must have been pretty warm in that sun...

Jace's eyes flickered over to the brown-haired boy sitting beside her. He was wearing a geeky t-shirt with some sort of quote on it. 'Her boyfriend,' he guessed. He found himself frowning slightly, though he wasn't sure why.  
He looked over at the girl, who he found, had noticed his stare and was glaring back at him. He turned away quickly. Izzy looked at him pointedly. Her eyes flickered between him and the girl.

"Her name's Clary," Isabelle began, "I don't know much about her. She has an art scholarship or something. Not sure who the boy beside her is…"

Jace wasn't listening anymore. The girl, 'Clary' apparently, was laughing at something the boy had said. Jace smiled. She had a nice laugh. He shook his head, wondering where that thought had came from.

* * *

 **Clary** (3)'

She hurried down the corridor, in the direction of her classroom. As she stepped around the corner, she suddenly collided with someone. She winced, as her books were pushed against her, hitting the bruised just below her neck and on her ribs. She barely noticed as her things clattered on the ground. She looked up and froze.

He looked just like _him_. He was tall and lean. He wore a tight, white shirt like _he_ always wore. She mentally flinched. She knew she was being irrational. That was basically all teenage boys wore. Looking back at him, she could see the differences. His hair was a soft gold colour, not a milky white. His eyes were not black, rather, a gold colour. Who had gold eyes? Hell, he practically glowed.

She rolled her eyes, turning to gather her things. The last thing she needed in the school, was another golden boy. She could tell what he was like. Arrogant, Captain of the football team, Loaded. Someone who knew they were hot and shamelessly owned it. Another asshole to make her life a misery. _Great!_

...

The sun danced on the scene below, down the slope. Her pencil soared across the page. Simon sat beside her, his homework left abandoned, on his right. He leaned over, watching her draw. The sleeve of his green, star-wars t-shirt fluttered against her shoulder.

He was telling her about the band's upcoming gig. The 'Rock Solid Panda' was becoming 'The Golden Medallion.' She laughed. These band names were getting worse. She glanced down, at the crowd of students in the corner, who she was currently drawing, just in time to watch the golden-haired boy from that morning staring back at her. She rolled her eyes, and glared at him. He looked away quickly, and she sighed, returning to her drawing.

Clary hurried to the classroom at the end of the hallway. She stopped abruptly at the end of the door and entered quietly.

"Ms. Morgenstern," said dryly "You're late. Again."

"Sorry," said Clary quietly.

Mr .Keefaw looked like he was about to say something, but before he had the chance there was a tap on the window on the door. The irritated teacher simply waved Clary away as he turned to see who it was. Clary exhaled, quickly taking her seat at the back of the classroom, extremely grateful for whoever was at the door. That feeling disappeared as soon as she saw who it was.

 **JACE** (3)'

Jace fiddled with the pink slip in his hand. He stepped inside the door, handing the note to the teacher. The teacher paused, reading it, before pointing Jace to the empty chair, at the back of the room.

Jace grinned, as he saw the slightly annoyed redhead in the seat beside him. She shuffled over slightly, moving her books as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey red," he smirked. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and didn't bother to reply. This just made Jace grin more.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, seemingly paying attention to the teacher, which, was an impossible feat.

"Hey red-" Jace began.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name you know," she snapped.

"Well, until you tell me it, I'm gonna have to keep calling you 'red' red", he smirked. She glared at him for a minute. He smirked back at her.

"It's Clary," she sighed. Jace grinned.

 **Clary** (3)'

Clary tried to concentrate on what was saying, but it was impossible with Jace grinning at her like that. Did he enjoy her misery?

When the bell rang, Clary was out of there instantly. She had maths next, in the same class as Simon. Finally, a break. Weaving through the crowd, she moved quickly. It was just about the only advantage to her height. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around to see a certain golden haired boy. His hands were raised in a mock surrender.

"Just me," he grinned _(did he ever stop grinning?)_

"I was wondering if you could point me to…." He looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. "... 's room? I have err...math."

 _'Of course he does…'_

"It's this way," she said shortly. She continued walking, gesturing for Jace to follow her. He grinned.

The walked through the noisy corridors. Jace looked around, at the peeling, gray wallpaper. Clary marched turned down the corridor to the left, and entered the first door on her right. He followed, scanning the classroom doors on the way, for rooms he might need to know later.

 **Jace** (3)'

He followed Clary through the doorway, into the small classroom, painted a moldy, crumbling dark yellowish colour. It was stuffy, and stank in a way, only a highschool classroom could.

He scanned the room and spotted Jordan at the back, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Jace gladly took it. Jordan wasn't bad. They had met in English class, and hit it off. He talked a lot about football, but that was fine with Jace. He was thinking of trying out for the team.

He spotted Clary in the corner, doodling in the top corner of her copy, sitting next to the brown-haired boy.

The teacher stood up from behind the desk, on the computer, where he had, apparently been the entire time. He was short, bald and had big round glasses.

'And he chose to be a highschool teacher?' Jace thought to himself, 'His funeral.'

He pulled out a book at the teacher began to speak.

* * *

 **Clary** (3)'

As the last bell rang, signaling that they could leave that hell hole, Clary sighed. She hurried down the hallway, and out the crowded doorway, with a flimsy promise to Simon to call later.

She pulled out her earphones as she walked down the sidewalk. Absentmindedly detangling them, she noticed the dark, grey clouds. Barely, ten seconds after she had left the school gates, the heavens broke, and heavy raindrops thundered down. She moved into the cover of the trees.

A sleek, black car pulled over and the window went down. In the drivers seat, sat a familiar golden-haired boy. When he saw her soaking wet, her damp hair hanging limb, he laughed.

"Want a lift?" he smirked.

Clary firmly shook her head. "Never!" she called back. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a battered, blue umbrella. Raising it, she smirked at Jace.

Jace smiled. Well, she didn't let the rain put out her fire. He had to give her that.

* * *

 **Clary** (3)'

Clary stepped through the door, shutting it as quietly as she could. But not quiet enough.

"Clary?" she heard a voice called out. A black-haired boy appeared through the kitchen doorway.  
"Hi Sebastian."  
"You're soaking wet," he said abruptly. Clary sighed.

"It's pouring outside, Seb. You can't control the weather." Sebastian frowned.  
"Why didn't you phone me to come collect you? You'll get sick!"

I'll be fine," smiled Clary, in her sweetest voice. "I'm going to my room now, okay?" She asked meekly. Sebastian paused, before nodding. Clary could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to her room, on top of the stairs.

...

Clary slowly entered her room, and slid the bolt across at the top, before she slid to the floor. Her hand covered her mouth, to stop herself crying out.

Sebastian was… protective. That seemed like the gentlest way to put it. More like possessive. Extremely possessive. He had always protecting her. He never let anyone else hurt her. He never let anyone else touch her. She soon realised it went beyond brotherly compassion...

He was all she had left though. Her father, Valentine, was away most of the time. 'Business,' they always answered, when somebody asked. She knew that what he did was bad, and really illegal but she had learnt long ago not to pry.

Her father was the head of it. You'd think they'd be stinking rich, but obviously it had never occurred to him to share this fortune.

...

Eventually, Clary walked over to her to her desk, and began to pull out the books she needed for homework.

That evening, Clary stood in front of her mirror and frowned. She carefully removed the makeup off her face, and was left staring at the fading, green ting on her cheekbone. She pulled her hair down over her face again. It was better that way.

She crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head. She tried to block out the noise of the car alarm blaring somewhere on the street, and the drunken shouting as crowds passed her outside her window.

She heard the door creak open, and turned to see her brother enter her room. She wasn't surprised. This had become a normal occurrence.

He crawled over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened. He sighed, as if in disappointment.

"Don't worry sis, it's just me. Don't be scared. I'll protect you from them. I'll protect you."

Clary wanted to scream. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She was extremely aware of his every touch, and was disgusted by it. But she kept silent. Acting out never helped. It always ended up making everything worse. She lay down, into the pillow, trying to sleep.

"I'll protect you," Sebastian murmured into her ear. "I won't let them touch you. You're mine. You belong to me, not them. I'll make sure they know that."

Clary shuddered. Sebastian noticed.

"There, there sis. Go to sleep. You're safe from them, I promise."

"Yeah, from them," Clary thought, "But never from you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps...**

 **So, here's the second chapter I guess. If you have any questions or comments please review. Yeah, I'm kinda desperate for reviews. So..ya. To be honest, I kind of start writing stories and then abandon them quite a bit, but yeah, I'm trying not to do that this time so reviews and stuff really help me stay motivated and whatever. Ok, that sounds desperate, but anyways. If you have any ideas or anything that i should add, please don't hesitate to tell me. I love suggestions. Anyway, i know tons of ppl don't read these notes, especially long boring ones like these, so I'm just gonna let you get to the chapter. Ttyl, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Quick Explanation:**

 **When it has something like "Clary(3)' " It means it's third person (3) but it's focused on that character.**

 **Sorry if it switches a lot, but I wrote this on google docs so it looked like more between each switch.**

* * *

Sebastian was gone before Clary woke up. She quickly got dressed in her favourite black jeans. She searched her wardrobe for a long-sleeved top but found none. She frowned slightly, checking her arms. Though the bruises had started to fade away, they were still dark. Blue and grey stains coated her arms and wrists. She slipped on a three quarter length t-shirt and a thick, black hoodie of Sebastians. It was miles to big for her.

As her last class that morning ended, she greatly regretted that choice. Summer had arrived seemingly overnight, as a severe heatwave hit the town.

The sun burned mercilessly and of course, the school air conditioning still hadn't been fixed. The entire building was stuffy and uncomfortable. Everyone had shed their layers, leaving them with the minimum amount of clothes possible. Some of the boys, resorted to pouring the precious bottles of water over their heads, in an effort to convince the coach that football could go on as usual, against the coach's decision. Each classroom was worse than the last.

Clary checked her timetable. History next. ' _Great,'_ she thought _, 'I get to sit next to a cocky idiot, in a stinking classroom, full of sweaty immature teenage boys. Great...' Just great.'_

 **...**

Clary pulled in her chair awkwardly, to let Jace pass by, on the way to his seat. The classroom was uncomfortably small. For everyone else at least.

"Hi Red," he grinned. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I told you my name, why don't you use it?." She paused. "Or, preferably, not talk at all?"

Jace's grin faltered for a fraction of a second, so quickly Clary thought she might have imagined it, before it morphed into a smirk.

"What happened to the quiet girl, who liked to draw?"

The lesson passed by at a testing rate.  
Jace nudged Clary, and she turned round, not even annoyed, grateful for any distraction. He pointed towards the back of the room. She looked, and saw Jordan Kyle, fast asleep. He was drooling slightly, his mouth hanging slightly open. Clary suppressed a giggle. The teacher was completely oblivious. The heavy air was getting to everyone's head. The teacher drawled on…

"Working in pairs….due by tuesday week…."

This caught Clary's attention. 'A project?' She glanced over at Maia, he normal pair for something like this.

Then she heard the words

"Assained pair"

'Well, crap," Clary thought, 'That never ends well.'

Suddenly the teacher was reading out names. This grabbed people's attention.  
"Aline and Raphael, Helen and Camille, Ericand Tessa, Clary and Emma, Jace and Julian."

carried on pairing up the class. Clary scanned the room, but couldn't spot her partner. Then she suddenly remembered…

""Oh, sir, Emma's in switzerland for three weeks, she won't be in!"

frowned slightly,  
"Well, then.."

"Julian won't be here either," Jace said quietly. The old teacher almost smiled,  
"Well then, you two can work together."

"But-"  
glared at them, silencing them instantly. He nodded.

"As I was saying… you have two weeks to complete this project. I want a timeline of factual events that occured, _in order_ in the French Revolution. Each event must include a detailed description as well as a picture. You can draw it yourself or print it out. I don't really mind… You can spend the next few minutes planning where to meet up, before the bell rings."  
Clary sighed, turning to Jace, who, for once wasn't grinning.

'Am I really that bad to work with?' thought Clary. She barely registered Jace had been talking.  
"Sorry?" she asked, snapping back into reality. Jace gave her a questioning look.  
"I said, 'Where should we meet up?"  
"Oh," mumbled Clary.

"I was thinking," Jace continued, "Maybe your house would be better, cause mine usually has a lot of shouting and drama…"

Clary froze. Whatever his house was like, it would probably be paradise compared to hers. Plus, Sebastian would not react well to a boy coming home with her.  
"Um… I think your house would be better… my brother's… err..band, practices at our place."

"Your brother's in a band?" Jace asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's crap. But don't tell him I said that," she lied, smiling. She was getting good at lying. That wasn't a happy thought.

"Okay, i guess-"

Great," said Clary, a little too quickly. Jace paused, and looked like he was about to say something, when the bell cut him off. Clary sighed internally, and quickly gathered her things. She was out the classroom door, before Jace realized what was happening.

...

 ** _JACE(3)'_**

Jace checked the clock. 5:55. Clary was coming over in five minutes. He was nervous... Why the hell was he nervous?

There was a knock on the door. Jace went downstairs and opened it. Clary stood outside, looking slightly flustered.

"Hey," said Jace.

"Hi," replied Clary shortly. Jace gestured for her to come inside. He smiled awkwardly.

"So... do you wanna work in my room or the sitting room? Though Max has a friend over and stuff, and Isabelle's cooking.."  
"Your room's fine," said Clary politely. They walked up the stairs in silence.

...

 **CLARYPOV(1)'**

When I walked into Jace's room, the first thought that struck me was, wow. It was tidy. As in, actually tidy. The room was freakishly clean. I wandered around, aimlessly. It was kinda weird. Teenage boy's room were not meant to be tidy. Figured it went against the laws of the universe or something.

"So…"Jace began, "The project…" I smiled awkwardly. Jace, of course, was the exact opposite. "I was thinking…" he began.

...

 **JacePOV(1)'**

After a few minutes we settle, and work together with ease. I was sprawled across a beanbag. I started the research as she drew. I glanced over at her. She sat on the floor, her back against my black armchair, knees to her chest. Pencils littered the floor around her. She looked different when she was drawing. She was concentrating so hard on the picture she was working on that the didn't notice me staring. Her forehead was creased in the most adorable way, and she was nibbling on her lip. Her emerald eyes shone brightly with passion.

I coughed slightly, pulling my eyes away. I checked my watch. I didn't want to ruin it, but it was getting pretty late.

"Are you almost finished?" I called. She straightened up, and glanced down at her sketchpad. She nodded hesitantly, and held it out to me. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously.

I took the papers, looking down at it. I stared at the paper in shock.

 **Clary(3)'**

"You drew this?" Jace gasped. Clary nodded, frowning slightly.

"Wow," Jace smiled. An actual genuine smile. It suited him. "This is amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this?"

Clary shrugged slightly. Jace stared at the paper in disbelief. The drawing was of 'The Fall of the Bastille.' Jace could see the pain and anger on each and every person's face. The light and darks shaded to perfection. It hurt to look at, but at the same time, it was impossible to look away. It was incredible.

"I don't know… it's not really my best…" Clary reached out to take back the sketchpad but Jace wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"What time is it?" Clary asked, eager to change the topic. Jace glanced down at his watch.

 **Jace(3)'**

Er… almost eight."

Clary paled. "Shit." She started gathering her pencils quickly, stuffing them in her bag. Jace frowned. "I can give you a lift home?" he offered.

Clary paused, before firmly shaking her head.

"No, it's fine, I can walk."

Jace frowned. "This late? Alone? Where d you live?"

Clary seemed to hesitate for a second, before ignoring his protests and continuing to gather the things.

"Seriously Clary," Jace pushed.

"I'll be fine. I have to go. Bye," Clary snapped. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried out of the room. Jace moved to follow her, but before he had taken two steps, he heard the door close. He walked over to the window, and his eyes followed her as she half-marched down the street. Grabbing his keys from his desk, he was out the door in a second.

 _ **Clary(3)'**_

She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Despite the heat of the day, the cold air bit at her. She marched on. 'How could she have let herself get caught up like that? It was almost eight o'clock! Seb would freak!'

Headlight lit her path from behind, as they drove past. The bright light stung her eyes, as she looked back to see a slightly familiar, black car with a very familiar driver.

"You sure you don't want that lift, Red?"

Clary swore. "Go away Jace."

Jace paused for a moment,

"Well, if you don't take my offer, than I am afraid I am going to have to drive right beside you. I can't exactly let a pretty lady such as yourself travel the streets alone at night."

Clary looked away from him, hoping her cheeks were not as pink as they felt. Did he just call her pretty? Why did she even care? But… did he?

"So…" a voice behind her drawled, "What's the answer?"

Clary froze. She couldn't let him see her house. More importantly though, she couldn't let Sebastian see him. He would definitely not react well. . She looked back at him. There was no way she could escape him.

"Seriously Jace-"

"Seriously Clary!" he exclaimed now, completely serious, " I can't let you walk home alone. we're miles from town."

He paused, "Did you walk here?"

"What?" she said, taken aback.

"Did you walk here? Where do you live?"

"Stalker much?" Clary mocked.

"You're avoiding the question."

Clary sighed. "Yeah, I walked."

"And?"

And what Jace?" She shouted indignantly.

"How far?"

Clary paused, looking up at him.

"Not that far. I'm fine Jace. Just go home."

"Nope."

Clary almost screamed in frustration.

"Fine," she said in defeat. She paused. "But… you have to drop me off where I tell you, and then leave. Okay?"

"I promise, Scouts honor," he said, doing a mock salute. Clary rolled her eyes.

"You're not a scout so that doesn't mean anything."

"Are you questioning my honor?" he accused, as Clary climbed in the passenger door. She sighed,and looked away, but Jace swore he could see a smile ghost her lips.

 **...**

"So, where is this mysterious house of yours?" asked Jace. Clary just shrugged slightly, pointing out the next turn to the left. She frowned slightly.

"Okay, stop here." she said.

"Here?" exclaimed Jace. They had pulled up to the crossroad on the opposite side of town.

"Yeah," Clary continued, "I can walk from here. Thanks for the lift."

"You'll walk from here? Clary how far a walk would that happen to be?" he pressed. Clary mumbled something, that Jace didn't quite catch.

"Excuse me?"

"Jace!," Clary snapped. "Remember the deal? Drop me off where I say and leave. Please." Clary was half- begging now. Jace frowned.

"Please," Clary pleaded, "Just go." Jace stared at her for a minute. He didn't like it, but he knew she would never trust him again if he broke his promise.

"Be careful," he sighed. Clary smiled slightly. A sad smile. It didn't reach her eyes. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she got out of the car.

"See you at school tomorrow?" she asked nodded. He reversed the car, beginning to turn..He saw Clary's eyes follow him, as he slowly drove away, preventing any return before she turned around the corner, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/_**

 **Sup guys. Just wanna say, I'm back t school, (no more midterm) so I will probably be slow updating. Anyway, I love reviews and would really value some constructive** **criticism. Anyway, I think this might be bordering M, but it's just more implied. Anyway, trigger warning **abuse, & implied rape****

 ** _Chapter 3_**

"WHAT THE HELL SORT OF TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Sebastian screamed as soon as she stepped a foot through the door.  
"I put up with you going out, I put up with so much from you Clarissa! But this? Coming home at 3am, running away as soon as you see me!?  
Clary stood frozen to her spot. She couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't dare defy him more. Sebastian exploded.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF! For ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, CAN YOU STOP BEING SO SELFISH! YOU'RE A FUCKING BRAT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU ARE MY SISTER! MINE! THEY TRIED TO KEEP YOU FROM ME BUT YOU ARE MY SISTER! YOU BELONG TO ME!" His face was bright red, and he was livid. Clary started shaking. He was practically frothing at the mouth.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, her breathing heavy.

"SORRY?!" Sebastian spat. He stepped forward, and Clary felt the sharp sting of his hand colliding with the side of her head, by her right ear. She fell to her knees, and onto her side. She felt a hard kick to her shin, as Sebastian continued.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? YOU GO SLUTTING AROUND, OUT AT ALL HOURS WITHOUT A WORD?" He landed a blow to her ribs. " YOU COME HOME AND WHAT? _SORRY_ DOESN'T CUT IT!" He stamped down, hard, on her wrist. She whimpered in pain. "YOU DO AS I SAY CLARISSA! ME! YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

And then the shouting stopped. Too suddenly. Sebastian's eyes darkened dangerously.

He kneeled down beside her, straddling her hips. He held her wrists down to the floor, either side of her head. Clary shook, but dared not breathe. His breathing was heavy, as hot in her face, as he bent down and whispered in her ear,

"You are a Morgenstern, just like me. You are _my_ sister." He ran his hand, the tips of his fingers gently, down her side, slowly. She sucked in a breath when he stopped. His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing it.

"You know in the bible," he murmured against her ear, "The song of Solomon. 'Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my spouse; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.'" He paused.  
"The brothers and Sisters, the princes and darling princesses… they used to marry, to keep the royal bloodlines pure." Clary was trembling at this point.  
"You're out of you're mind!" she spat.

Sebastian sighed, "Oh Clary, Clary, Clary…" He continued to explore her body, peppering barely there kisses against her neck. He held her firmly as she squirmed beneath him, attempting to pull away from his touch. He ignored her and held her firmly down. His fingers slid along the waistband of her jeans.

"I sleep, but my heart waketh: it is the voice of my beloved that knocketh, saying, Open to me, my sister, my love." He began to tug at his belt, and Clary struggled against him. It was pointless though, as he had her pinned to the ground. The cold tiles on the floor. She ached all over. He fumbled with the buttons of her jeans, rubbing the inside of her thighs. She shivered, and turned her head, blinking away the tears in her eyes, trying to forget the pain, to block out everything that was happening. An impossible feat. But a common one in her secret life.

...

* * *

Clary ached all over as she lay, in her bed. The previous night flashed in her mind. She shivered, despite the 'safety' of her room. The memories blended together, one dark ball that she tried to block from her mind. But they persisted, knawing at her. The roaring pain, a fire burning through her. Being… violated. She had dragged herself up the stairs after Sebastian had left her unceremoniously on the dirty, cold, tiled floor. She had sat in the shower, as the burning water sprayed over her. She had sobbed her heart out, as she scrubbed her skin raw. She had watched the faintly pink water trickle down the drain, tinged with her blood. She watched as it ran red, as she dragged the sharp blade across her skin, adding to the scars on her wrists, her hips.

She lay in her bed, half dressed. Exhaustion pulled at her, drawing her back to the comforts of unconsciousness. But she knew that wasn't an option. She groggily made her way over to the mirror. Around her cheekbone was a dark bruise, pink on the outside, a darker purple towards the middle. Her lip was cut. She sighed, pulling out her dresser draw and reaching for her concealer. She patted it roughly onto the bruise, sick of the same messed up routine every morning.. She felt the anger and strength slowly creep back into her. _What did she ever do to deserve this? It was sick._ She grabbed the pink cushion off the chair beside her and threw it across the room with all her strength. She sucked in a sharp breath, a silent sob, and collapsed onto her mattress, trying not to let the tears spill. Curled up in a tight ball, she lay there, as silent sobs racked her body. She didn't make any attempt to move, and eventually just lay, still and silent and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Some time later, she wasn't sure how long, she sat up. She stumbled over to the bathroom. If it was possible, she would say she looked even worse. She perched on the edge of the bath, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

That's where she sat numbly, before standing up again to asses the damage done to her face last night. She pulled up her shirt, and examined the large, dark blue bruise on her side. She pulled down her shirt. She focused on her lip. Crying ahd made it appear irritated. She dapped at it softly, and rinsed it. Then, she took out a small container of concealer with a slight green tint to draw away the redness. It wasn't exactly a popular type, so it was a hard product to find. It was precious to her though. It didn't take her long to become an expert concealer. Green drew away the redness, yellowish ones helped with blue bruises ect.

Afterwards, she patted on some loose cosmetic powder and reapplied the concealer to her cheek. She chose a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, along with some normal jeans. Then, added her ring, hanging from a piece of string. Fiddling with it in her fingers, she stood in front of the mirror. It had been a gift from her mother. The last gift from her mother. Back when things were good.

...

" _Happy birthday Clare-bear," she heard. Clary sat up instantly. Her mother gently pushed open the door. Clary smile stretched from ear to ear._

" _It's my birthday!" she called out excitedly, carefully eyeing the small box tucked under Jocelyn's arm._

 _Her mother sat down on the edge of the bed, perched beside Clary._

" _So," she smiled, "How does it feel to be eight years old?" Clary shrugged slightly._

 _Jocelyn laughed. "When did the time go? You're getting so big! But you're still my little princess aren't you?"_

 _Clary giggled. "What's in the box?"_

" _Well," Jocelyn began, "You've gotten so big, and I think you're old enough to be trusted to be careful now, don't you?" She paused for a second before continuing. "This belonged to me when I was a little girl. Before that it belonged to my mother. And her mother before that. And now, it belongs to you." And with that, her mother open the box, and carefully pulled out a silver ring. Clary reached out and took it in her hand. She examined it cautiously. Carved onto the top was a letter "f" in the middle of a pair of fairy wings. Jocelyn watched Clary carefully as she slipped it on and off her finger._

" _Thankyou," she whispered quietly, staring in awe at the small piece of jewelry. Her mother smiled._

 _Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Clary held the ring tight in her small fist as she followed her mother down the stairs._

 _.._

" _Clarissa! Happy birthday, baby girl!" Valentine smiled._

" _Hi daddy!" Clary giggled._

 _Her father smiled. "Come over here!" Clary ran over to him and he picked her up twirling her around in the air. She stumbled dizzily when he placed her down. He smiled at her._

 _He reached behind him and pulled out a small, blue box, similar to the one her mother had just shown her. She giggled. Valentine smiled again._

" _Yes, it is a birthday present," she answered to the question Clary had not yet spoken._

 _Her father continued._

" _Because you're such a big girl now, I think I can trust you enough to give you this." He opened the box, and Clary saw a ring. It was slightly larger than her mother's - which rested safely in her tightly closed fist - and had a different picture. Instead of fairy wings, there was a star carved into the side, and a "m" replaced the "f" on the top. Valentine watched Clary carefully, as she picked it up. He carried on explaining._

" _This is a Morgenstern Family ring. It's very special. You see that star? Well, did you know that Morgenstern actually means morning star. That," he paused, pointing at the carving, "Is the morning star. So, look after this ring very well, okay?" Clary smiled and hugged Valentine politely._

" _Thankyou," she whispered. She looked at her mother, who was frowning at Valentine. Clary decided not to mention her mother's ring to Valentine._

" _Come on, Clare-Bear, pancakes!" her brother called from the next room. Clary skipped out to the kitchen, blissfully ignorant. She didn't see the look her mother shared with her father. She did not notice the rift that had just shown itself for the first time, through her family. A rift that would fracture, and cause the collapse of her happy life. That would end her childhood. That would take her mother._

 _..._

Clary sighed. She was running out of time. She crept down stairs slowly, but saw no sign that Sebastian was around. She printed downstairs at light-footed as she could, and grabbed an apple. She wasn't really hungry for much. She headed back upstairs to her room. It was almost time for her to leave for school. Quickly gathering her things off her desk and shoving them into her bag. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she sprinted downstairs and out the door. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **REVIEW? Try: Find one thing I could do better when writing.**


End file.
